Funding is requested to partially support the 10th Annual Symposium on Nonhuman Primate Models for AIDS being hosted by the Caribbean Primate Research Center (CPRC) and the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus in San Juan, Puerto Rico from 17-20 November 1992. Although the focus of this meeting is on the use of nonhuman primates (monkeys and apes) as experimental models for the study of human acquired immune deficiency syndrome, other research relevant to retrovirus infections in nonhuman primates will also be presented. The scientific sessions will cover the following topics on HIV, SIV and other simian retroviruses and lentiviruses: (1) virology and molecular biology, (2) pathogenesis, (3) immunology, (4) prophylaxis and therapy, (5) opportunistic infections and diseases, (6) epizootiology and transmission studies, and (7) human studies relevant to simian AIDS model research. All presentations will be peer-reviewed by a Program/Scientific Committee from abstracts submitted by the international scientific community. This committee will also decide whether presentations will be oral or poster. Investigators delivering oral presentations will be invited to submit manuscripts for publication in a special issue of the Journal of Medical Primatology ("Nonhuman Primate Models for AIDS V") to be published in April, 1993. This meeting has become the foremost and most significant annual conference for AIDS investigators using nonhuman primates. It serves as an important forum for the presentation of novel data, the exchange of information and to discuss new research approaches to combat the AIDS epidemic. Approximately 300 researchers and primate veterinarians from at least ten countries are expected to attend the symposium in San Juan.